


Even A Little Danger

by VampireDiaries



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, All Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Drug Use, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Human AU, M/M, Private Investigator, Slow Burn, damon owns a bar, delena centric, jyler, mob, steroline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireDiaries/pseuds/VampireDiaries
Summary: It’s been a year and a half since Elena Gilbert’s parents died in the wreck. She’s decided that she will use her senior year to determine what she wants from her life, recalling the words of a stranger about all consuming love, she decides to find it.The Salvatore brothers return to Mystic Falls is a smack in the face of the town council. The very people who drove them away with their father. A constant reminder of the night they failed to protect them from their abusive father.Damon Salvatore has it on his mind to bring down the secret drug dealing the founding families have on the side. All the while on a mission to discover what really happened to his ex fiancée, Katherine.But he can’t get the one person he wants to see in this whole town off his mind. Elena Gilbert, the girl with the soft smile, the reason he still has any shred of sanity left in the world as it burns down around him.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Jenna Sommers, Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert/Tyler Lockwood, Past Alaric Saltzman/Isobel Flemming, Past Katherine Pierce/ Damon Salvatore, Past Katherine Pierce/ Elijah Mikaelson, past Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the intro chapter. I know it’s been written a whole ton but it’s important to set the stage for the rest of the story.  
> This is reposted from my friends account where I started it. After this chapter it’s being rewritten.

Elena’s heart is hammering as she fumbles with her phone, standing in the middle of the road. She had ditched the bonfire where all her friends were. She hadn’t wanted to ride back with them as Matt had drove and he was the reason she had to leave.

She looks up from her phone screen to see a man laid out in the road, her heart skips a beat her mind racing through all the possibilities of what could have happened. When he sits up, making his way to his feet.

“Katherine?” he asks, his brows furrowed.

“Um... No. I... I'm Elena,” she stammers. Moving her arms awkwardly at her sides.

“Oh. You...” his voice is soft, “you just look... I'm sorry. You just really remind me of someone.” He purses his lips, “I'm Damon.” 

Elena glances around checking to see just how far out from the party she was, “Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere.”

“You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself,” his voice is low. He arches an eyebrow at her, almost in a challenge.

“It's Mystic Falls.” She says with a shrug, “Nothing bad ever happens here.” She feels herself getting awkward again, before deciding to give him an explanation maybe he would return the favor. “I got into a fight with my boyfriend .”

“About what? May I ask?” His face is soft as he walks closer to her.

“Life, the future. He's got it all mapped out,” she throws her arms exasperated. Locking eyes with the stranger, his blue eyes seem to bore through her.

“And you don't want it?”

She shrugs again, mentally kicking herself she must look and sound like a moron. “I don't know what I want.”

“Well, that's not true. You want what everybody wants...” he trails off as he closes the distance between them. He is standing so close she can feel the heat radiating from his body.

“What? Mysterious stranger who has all the answers.” She flirts, taking their proximity to mean he’s interested.

“Hmm...” his eyes flick up and down her body. “Well, let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things.” His voice has gone gruff, taking on the same flirty tone she had adapted.

“So, Damon...” she darts her tongue across her lips. “Tell me. What is it that I want?”

He takes her in, his blue eyes seeming to weigh his response. “You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger.” His eyes are on her mouth as he says it.

“So, what do you want?” she baits. Just then a horn honks, signaling her parent’s arrival. She turns slightly away to look at the car motioning for them to wait a moment.

“That's my parents,” she knows it a reminder of her age. As he looks older, twenty somethings older.

“I want you to get everything you're looking for. But right now I want you to not tell anyone that this happened.” His eyes dart to the vehicle behind her, before locking with hers again. “I can't have people knowing I'm in town yet. Good night, Elena.” With that he spins on his heel leaving her behind. She watches as the darkness seems to envelope him. 

Her dad honks the car horn again reminding her that they are waiting on her. She sighs, heading to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena’s first day of senior year.  
> Bonnie talks about her new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but needed to switch POV.  
> If there is anything you want to see feel free to ask!

It had been over a year since her parents had died in the car crash. Over a year since she had met the stranger in the road. Since she had broken up with Matt.

Sometimes she was still lost in the morning, when she would wake up expecting to see her parents downstairs. Always reminding herself the life she had now was good. Better than most orphans had it. She had Jeremy.

Aunt Jenna and Alaric treated the two Gilbert kids like their own. Something that most kids couldn’t claim of their guardians. Especially not when they realize their ex-wife was the birth mother. She chews her lip while thinking back over Isobel.

She never had the opportunity to meet her, she had died in a fire after divorcing Ric. Leaving him with more questions than answers. He had left Duke, to quiet the voice in his head. Coming back to where Isobel had grown up. Only to stumble upon Elena, his ex’s daughter.

It hadn’t taken long for him to fall for their Aunt Jenna, while being some version of a surrogate father to Elena. Something she couldn’t imagine any other man becoming. 

Her pen is balanced over the first page of her diary. She had a tradition. On the first day of school she always wrote her new mantra. Something that had confused most of her friends. Just live they would say. Like it was easy.

Elena never felt at home just living. It was like a piece of her would always want to be stuck in her head. She always seemed to be trying to turn the next page and discover the final meaning. Understand herself fully.

But it was like she was alluding herself. Hiding behind every corner she could find.

She had decided this year would be about self discovery, she wouldn’t put time into trivial pursuits. But the words seemed to escape her. She recalls the night her parents died how the stranger, Damon was his name, had summed it all up. He had seemed to think he knew her, like he could look into her eyes and dredge up all the words that alluded her.

Her pen moves almost if it’s own free will. ‘Dear Diary, it’s the first day of senior year! I’ve decided this year is about me, and what I want. Passion, adventure. An all consuming love. Maybe even some danger, something to remind me to live in the moment.’ She sighs leaning back in her chair, she knew she needed a new hiding place. As Jeremy would give her crap if he read her new mantra.

Once her little brother had realized what she did he would search her room high and low on the first day of school. So he could dramatically read her words back at her. Laughing at the absurdity. She would always chuckle, pointing out at least she was brave enough to get her emotions out.

Unlike Jer, who just walked around and sulked. Making big sad eyes at everyone.

She gets up from her desk, double checking her appearance in the mirror. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, everything seemingly together. She had traded her straight hair for soft curls this year. Hoping to feel more mature, maybe even reflect a more grown up attitude in the way she went through this year.

She can hear Ric humming as she makes her way to the kitchen. The smell of sausage drafting through the house accompanied by the sizzling.

“Morning ‘lena,” he greets as she walks in. He’s wearing the Buffy apron she had gotten him last Christmas a hand towel draped over his shoulders. “Could you tell Jeremy breakfast is almost ready?”

“Jer!” She shouts. Smirking as she retrieves a mug from the cabinet, forever grateful Ric had brought a working coffee pot when he moved in. Aunt Jenna’s had a faulty top causing it to leak everywhere.

“Not what I meant,” Ric grumbles flipping the sausages over. Elena takes a sip of her coffee, while watching him scramble the eggs. She heads towards the fridge, digging around for the shredded cheese when a loud thud comes from upstairs.

Ric winces, “that kid is going to break a bone one of these days.”

“Probably just getting out of bed,” Elena says. Her brother had the tendency to roll out from under his blanket, resulting in more tumbles out of bed than most people. A habit he had developed when he was little.

“He needs to set an alarm,” a dispute between the males in the house. Jer claimed he woke up when the sun filtered through his blinds. But Elena and everyone else kept fighting him, as he was such a deep sleeper the zombie apocalypse couldn’t wake him up.

“Sophomore year is hard,” Elena says plopping the cheese on the counter. Before deciding she wanted creamer in her coffee, taking her back to the fridge.

“Yeah, he’ll date someone and think marriage is on the horizon.” Ric’s tone is bitter his eyes gone dark.

Elena scrunches up her face while pouring the creamer in her cup. “Is that when you met Isobel?” They rarely talked about her, but Ric did his best to answer Elena’s questions. He knew he was the only connection she had to that part of her past, the closest thing she’d ever find to her birth father.

“Sophmore year of college,” his voice has gone softer. “Trust me ‘lena college is just a mirror of all your high school choices.” He flips the sausages, “could you get the plates?”

“That sounds overly sad,” she says reaching in the cabinet. “Especially for someone who just got engaged.”

Ric smiles as she puts the plates out for him. “Jenna is amazing, but I’m glad I didn’t meet her in high school.”

Elena smirks checking her phone, Bonnie was picking her up and she didn’t want to make her wait. “That’s sweet.”

Ric is divvying up the food when Jer walks in. His hair in his face, graphite smudged on his cheek. 

“Got something on your face,” Elena says motioning at her chin.

“Whatever,” he says taking her coffee from her hands.

“Hey that’s mine!” She squeals as Ric hands them both a plate.

“Finders keepers,” Jer says with a smirk.

Elena clambers into Bonnie’s car, a bright smile on her face. “Sooo,” she coos smiling. “Tell me more about this Enzo.”

Bonnie grins biting her lip, “he’s perfect! You’re going to love him.” She says her vehicle maneuvering down the street.

“Pictures?” Elena asks. “Why haven’t I already gotten them?”

“Cause we are just getting to know each other,” she says eyes trained out the windshield. “Look in my phone, no sending them to Caroline. I want to show her.”

Elena reaches for the phone in the cup holder, typing in the passcode. The last twenty or so pictures in Bonnie’s camera roll are dedicated to one Enzo St.John. 

“Ohhhh, sexy.” Elena says wiggling her shoulders suggestively. The man has a defined jaw with dark stubble, smoldering eyes bore into Bonnie as he hugs her from behind. A soft smile on his lips. “He’s smitten.” She coos, returning Bonnie’s phone.

“I hope,” her best friend is biting her bottom lip nervously. “He’s everything I’ve ever wanted ‘lena.”

She grins her best friend had always struggled in relationships. Whether it was finding someone or just having a guy stick around. Bonnie’s track record of men always used her and left her in the dust. Something as distressing to Elena as her own lack of male attention.

“Well he seems wonderful. Any guy who gets the Bonnie stamp of approval is an angel as far as I’m concerned,” she says it with confidence.

“He wants to meet you and Care,” she takes a moment to glance at Elena’s reaction.

“Well he’s smart then, get in the best friends good graces,” Elena chuckles. “We’d be happy to meet him.”

Bonnie smiles releasing a breath. “Good. Warning though his best friends gonna be there and he’s a massive dick.”

Elena rolled her eyes, “aren’t most of the best friends?” It’s a not so subtle nod to Tyler Lockwood, even if he was friends with Jeremy now, he was a massive jerk.

“Yeah, but this guy is so bad I almost ended it with Enzo. Cause who could be so close to someone that destructive and self absorbed?”

Elena gives her a soft smile, “sometimes there’s more to the story.”

“I know Elena,” she says turning into the school parking lot. “Enzo told me the something more. When I was railing on about him.”

“Did he now?” Elena asks eyebrow raised. “Isn’t that against the bro code?”

“It is. But he deserved it, after calling me a stoner bitch.”

Elena’s eyes widen, “he did what? I’m going to kick his ass!”

“Don’t,” Bonnie says grabbing her hand. “Trust me leave it there.”

“Fine,” Elena grits out, “but I’m going to give who ever he is the cold shoulder. Maybe a glare or two.”

Bonnie smirks, “he might take that as an invitation.”

“Like you said dick,” Elena says. “Let’s find Care, she’ll want to see Enzo too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline Forbes is excited when Stefan Salvatore moves back into town. She quickly decides a plot to get him and Elena together.  
> Along the way she accidentally dredges up the past abuse inflicted on the Salvatore brothers.

Caroline squeals as she runs to hug her two best friends. Elena squirms in her arms, while Bonnie tries to evade her long reach.

“It’s so good to see you guys!” She is aware her voice is high pitched and is causing other students to throw them side glances. But if Caroline had learned anything this last year it was to not care what they thought. Not after ruining everything over what people thought of her. Not after Matt.

“It’s good to see you too Care,” Elena grunts.

Bonnie chuckles at them, “I told you she would crack a rib.”

“Not funny,” Caroline says leveling them both with a look. “Now tell me about this guy. He has to be something if he kept you away from your best friends all summer.”

Bonnie shoots her a look, “we hung out.”

“Barely,” she whines.

“Alright, alright,” Bonnie concedes. “He’s perfect.”

Caroline rolls her eyes at the vague statement. “Tell me something about him. Before I have to sit through Ric’s boring lecture.” She gives Elena an apology smile, knowing how close she is to the history teacher.

“He’s teaching me to play the guitar,” Bonnie says a playful smile on her lips. She knows it’s enough to set Caroline off again.

“Oh! How romantic?” The blonde squeals clutching onto Bonnie’s arm and making her stop. Elena just chuckles continuing on down the hall, knowing her best friends will follow soon after.

“Like teaches you from across the room or has his hands over yours?” It all comes out in one squeal.

“Hands over mine,” Bonnie smirks.

It’s enough to make Caroline fake swoon, “I might have to get myself an older man. Since apparently they understand the way to a girl’s heart.” It’s ill timing, she realizes Matt is standing mere feet away from them. It’s too late now she thinks offering him a soft smile before turning towards Elena.

“There’s a new hottie in town, or so I’ve been told. Maybe we can get you someone too ‘lena.” She knows it’s bait, but it works. Elena turns towards her to give a disapproving glare.

“You know I don’t want to date anymore till college,” she says drawing out the word college. “I need to spend time figuring myself out. Not someone else.”

Caroline rolls her eyes, “but it’d be good for you.” She didn’t understand Elena’s persistence in not dating. Ever since the senior boy who dumped her last year she hadn’t even given another guy a shot. Something about how the worst thing in life is finding out you’ve lost yourself.

That’s when it happens, Elena is glaring her down and too distracted to see the other person heading down the hall. His eyes trained on the paper in his hand.

“Watch....” Caroline starts but it doesn’t come soon enough. Their bodies collide knocking Elena backwards, but the guy she ran into’s hands go out and catch her. Steadying her on her feet. “Out,” she finishes.

“You alright?” He asks voice low.

“Oh, yeah... sorry,” Elena mumbles barely making eye contact as she bites her lip.

Caroline can imagine fireworks going off over their heads, the immediate chemistry in the room making her giddy. He was hot. Standing next to Elena they looked like some sort of tv couple, it’s enough to make Caroline narrow her eyes. Determined.

He looks up into Elena’s eyes, eyebrows knitting together. “Elena?”

It’s enough for everything to click in Caroline’s head. Their chemistry, the smoothness in his voice, and the spark in his green eyes. “Stefan Salvatore. You’re the new kid?!” Her voice is incredulous. The mere probability of the Salvatore’s moving back into town throwing her mind for a spin.

Stefan smiles softly, his eyes flickering towards Caroline and Bonnie. “Yeah, it’s been awhile.”

She squeals and darts to him, throwing her arms loosely around his neck. “What brought you back?”

They had all been best friends when they were nine, Stefan and Elena had been inseparable. His leaving town the only reason she had gotten so close to Caroline and Bonnie.

“You know moving on from one segment of life. I’m glad to be back.”

She steps back from him, “sorry for the attack. It’s just been so long!” He smiles eyes lingering on Elena.

“It’s okay Care. Just still confused by the lay out. The middle school and elementary made more sense.” He has retrieved the paper he had dropped when he collided with Elena.

“So how was Chicago?” Elena asks, recalling where their family had relocated to.

Stefan gives her a tight smile, “windy. New York was nicer.” It’s all he gives her as an answer, before readjusting his back pack.

Caroline bites her lip, devising a way to get the two of them together already. She ditched the idea of getting them drunk, Elena would catch on.

“Which class do you have first?” Bonnie asks, ever helpful.

“History,” he says skimming his finger across the paper. “With Mr. Saltzman.” 

Bonnie gives him a smile with a nod, “that’s where we’re headed. If you want to tag along.”

“Yes please,” Stefan says with a grin. “I have no clue where anything is.”

“You should join us for lunch too,” Caroline says a sparkle in her eye. “For old times sake.”

“I’d love that,” he says.

Elena hasn’t laughed this much in over a year. It’s enough to make Caroline determine plan Stelena was the best idea she had ever had. Not that Elena was helping by turning down any half flirty thing Stefan threw her way. It was enough to make Caroline’s blood boil.

“So is your dad still a hot shot lawyer?” Caroline asks, scribbling something in her notebook. Bonnie had been giving her looks since she pulled it out, as she was the only one who knew it was Caroline’s relationship planner.

Stefan’s face falls at the mention of his father. It’s enough to make Caroline put down her pen and give him her full attention.

“No, he died last year.” He is looking down at the last of his lunch before putting it away, his appetite lost.

“I’m sorry,” Caroline says voice small.

Elena reaches over and rests a hand on top of his. “That must be hard. I lost my parents awhile back too.”

Stefan’s brows furrowed, “it’s different. I’m sad but mostly because I don’t feel anything about it.”

Caroline feels the weight of what he is saying fall down on her shoulders. She had never shared the information she knew, her mother telling her never to speak a word. Giuseppe Salvatore had been an angry man, suspected of beating his wife.

“It’s alright not to feel bad for bad people,” Caroline says her eyes meeting his. Her statement causes confusion to cloud in Elena’s eyes. She hadn’t known the family situation, which was shocking considering how close she had been with Stefan.

“He wasn’t all bad. At least not to me,” Stefan confides. “Does the whole town know?”

Caroline shakes her head, “I saw my moms file when I was twelve. She had left it out when she got drunk.”

Stefan nods, “she couldn’t ever prove anything. She tried.”

Elena’s eyebrows are arched, her and Bonnie both glancing between the two.

“Did he ever hit you?” Caroline asks letting the weight of her question settle over all of them.

Stefan shakes his head, “no. But it would have been easier if he did, I’m sure my brother took both of our beatings. If his black eyes had anything to say about it.”

Caroline feels her blood run cold. She wishes she could hurt Giuseppe for what he did. No child should feel like how Stefan felt.

“Salvatore. His last name is Salvatore,” Bonnie says mouth agape. “Your brother doesn’t happen to be twenty-three and an arrogant ass?”

Stefan grins, “you met?”

Bonnie grumbles, “now I have to play nicer.”

Caroline raises an eyebrow at Bonnie.

“Enzo’s best friend,” she says in reply.

Caroline smiles the out of the heavy conversation presenting itself. “Let’s see pictures of this boyfriend.”

She scoots over to Bonnie as she pulls up her phone. Watching as Stefan squeezes Elena’s hand back, the two of them communicating through eye contact. Already picking up the same psychic signal they had when they were younger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Stefan flirt.  
> Damon shows up and creates a spat between Elena and Caroline.  
> His eyes never leave Elena for long, making her question what she wants.

Elena has never laughed so much in a single day, not since her parents died. But Stefan is like magic. He makes her remember what it was like to be herself, before she had felt such loss in her life. It’s silly, really all he did was be her friend. But it’s reassuring watching him smile. After the weight he has endured between his fathers actions and his mother’s death.

It makes her believe at some point she can be whole again too. If Stefan could be alright with just his brother then she could with the entire support system she has. Between Jeremy, Jenna, and Alaric she has more than enough people in her life.

“You should come over Friday night,” Elena says bumping shoulders with Stefan. She can feel Caroline watching them, she’d been doing it all day. “Jenna would love to make you a welcome back to town meal.”

“Alright,” he says voice playful.

Elena knows they are flirting, she also knows i she doesn’t want to date him. He is steady and calming. It’s enough to intoxicate her, making her feel like she wants more. She is always drawn to steady guys, the ones who feel as if they never waver. But she also knows it isn’t what she wants. That’s the reason she broke up with Matt after all.

“You can see how Ric is outside of school. It’s perfect blackmail material if you ever miss a deadline.” 

He looks at her brows furrowed, “Mr. Saltzman?”

“Yeah, he’s dating my aunt Jenna.”

“Really?” He asks voice incredulous.

Bonnie giggles, “unconventional family structures is basically what Mystic Falls is all about.”

Caroline raises an eyebrow, “yep. Tell that to my dad, it might bring him home.”

Stefan looks at her with a questioning look.

“He lives outside of town with his husband. He thinks the town will persecute him or something.” She shrugs her shoulders, “it’d just be nice to see him more than every other weekend.”

“Speaking of unconventional family structures my brother is here to pick me up,” he says nodding towards a light blue camaro.

Elena lets a gasp fall from her lips. A familiar figure clad in a black leather jacket is watching their group. His blue eyes are boring into her.

Her feet freeze to the ground, causing her friends to turn around to face her.

“Elena are you okay?” Stefan asks.

Caroline grabs at her arm, “you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

He saunters over a lopsided grin on his face. Each smooth step making Elena’s heart beat faster. It had been nearly a year and a half since she had seen him. Her mind hadn’t been able to recall what his face had looked like. But here he was smirking down at her, his blue eyes on fire.

Stefan gives his brother a hard glare, “can’t you see you’re scaring her?”

“Elena,” Damon draws her name out, making it sound like a promise. A dirty promise. 

She gulps, “Damon.”

Stefan looks between them in disbelief, “you guys know each other?”

Damon’s blue eyes flick down her body, making heat pool in her stomach. “We met.” Elena says her voice a whisper of air.

He smirks devilishly, “we’re acquainted.” He puts fluctuation on the word acquainted, making it sound inappropriate.

“We met,” she repeats in a hard voice. “In the road. After Tyler’s party.”

It’s enough for her friends to understand the weight, Stefan wasn’t aware yet but there was only one party known as that. The one from the night her parents died.

“Oh,” Bonnie murmurs understanding why she had never heard of Damon before.

Everything hits Elena in the chest at that. Damon Salvatore, the dick friend of Enzo. The older brother to Stefan. The guy who called her best friend a stoner bitch, but took his brothers beatings. All of it crashes around in her head as his blue eyes stare into hers. She can see something there, a sadness. A longing.

“So you’re my mom’s favorite?” Caroline asks.

His eyes leave Elena, a shiver running through when the burning heat escapes her body. His gaze had set her on fire.

“Little CareBear,” he says a smugness in his voice. “All grown up I see.” He says it flirty his eyes scanning over her body, slower than they had Elena’s. She can feel a wave of jealousy crash over her, a cold need to get his eyes back on her.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Caroline says attitude leaking out of her voice.

“Me and Liz get along,” he says sending Caroline a wink. Before shifting his eyes back to Elena, an intensity returning when his eyes meet hers.

“What are you doing back in town?” She asks bravery cropping up, she wants his attention on her. “I though you didn’t want anyone knowing you were here?”

Damon smirks leaning closer towards her, “I see you haven’t gotten what you wanted yet. You should work on that.” His breath is hot against her cheek, she gulps making him smirk.

“Maybe what I wanted wasn’t in town yet,” she baits.

His eyes widen at the obvious flirting, the shock wears of quickly before he straightens again. “I’ll be in the car Stef,” he says turning to his brother.

“Bye Bon-Bon,” he says blowing the other girl a kiss. He gives Elena a wink before walking away, she can feel his absence as he leaves her eyes trailing after him.

“What was that?!” Caroline twists towards her. “You practically climbed him like a tree!”

Elena rolls her eyes, “I did not. He’s just flirty like that.” Her tone is strict.

Caroline glares, “yeah right. He was flirty with me and I didn’t encourage it. ‘What I wanted wasn’t in town’ seriously Elena.”

Elena crosses her arms, “none of your business Caroline.”

Stefan clears his throat awkwardly, “you guys know I’m still here right?”

“Me too,” Bonnie says uncomfortably.

“Why wouldn’t you tell use you ran into him that night?” Caroline demands arms crossed.

“He made me promise,” Elena says knowing it’s a weak argument. She had wanted to keep him to herself, believing she’d never see him again.

“You don’t just leave out encounters with strangers on the day your parents died,” Caroline shoots angrily.

“Nice move Caroline,” Elena says all warmth out of her voice.

Stefan steps between them, “come on don’t let Damon win. He likes to pit girls against each other, it’s what he does.”

“I don’t see why she cares,” Elena says harshly. Bonnie shaking her head at their antics.

“She cares because he’s the guy who bought her dinner yesterday,” Bonnie says. “The one she texted us frantically about.”

Caroline’s face turns red, “so what. At least I maintained decorum.”

Elena feels bad immediately, her heart falling to her stomach. “Sorry Care,” she takes a deep breath.

Stefan looks between them, “we good?”

Caroline nods, “yeah.”

He looks at Elena his green eyes digging into her, “look you two, Damon is bad news. He doesn’t do relationships, and when he does they’re messy. That’s what happens when you grow up like we did.” He lets his arms fall to his sides, “if that isn’t enough to make you drop it, he’s twenty-three and already an alcoholic.”

The casual drop of his brothers age is timed, he emphasized the number. Making direct eye contact with Elena.

“Yeah, you’re right Stefan.” Caroline whines, “I never pick the good guys.”

Elena gives her blonde friend a soft smile, her hand resting on her shoulder. “The right guy will find you, just wait.”

Bonnie grins, “yeah, just wait for your Enzo.”

“I got to go,” Stefan says looking at Elena one more time. “See you tomorrow?”

She nods with a soft smile, “see you tomorrow Stef.” She smirks when she recycles Damon’s girly nickname.

“So not cool,” Stefan smirks as he walks away.

Her eyes are locked with the burning blue in the drivers seat. She shivers as he stares into her soul.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Stefan argue about his attentions and intentions with Elena.  
> The Sheriff pays them a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all the characters are OOC. My only excuse is it’s an AU where they live different lives.  
> I’m sad to be writing Stefan so angry, but his and Damon’s relationship has to progress.
> 
> Damon is essentially 89% over Katherine. Since the whole vampire but isn’t added in he moved on easier. Since she didn’t promise him eternity than get snatched away.

Damon keeps his eyes leveled out the windshield, doing his best to avoid looking at his little brother. Ever since he got in the car he had been brooding out the window. He could sense that it had to do with his group of rag tag friends. He probably wasn’t happy with how Damon had managed to flirt with them all.

But for the first time in all of their spats about girls Damon could claim prior knowledge of Elena. At least having encountered her before knowing her connection to Stefan.

He could reason why his little brother would be angry. He was obviously sweet on Elena himself, who could blame him? Elena was one of the most beautiful women Damon had ever laid eyes on. The only disturbing bit was her resemblance to another woman from their past. If he had to guess ‘her’ influence hung in the awkward atmosphere. The fact ‘she’ had existed and looked like the lovely Elena was why they sat in silence.

Her strings and hooks still attached to both the Salvatore brothers.

Damon knew the accusations would come eventually. Stefan was never one to keep his opinions to himself. Something that more often then not ticked Damon off. His little brother’s holier than thou attitude always setting him off.

“You can’t mess around with Elena,” he says voice stiff. He had waited till they were pulling into the drive way.

“You little bro don’t get to tell me what to do,” Damon says giving him a smirk. His hands grip the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white.

Stefan glares at him from the passenger seat, “you can’t play with her. Not while messing around with Caroline. Not while you’re on this quest to find ‘her’ ghost.”

“Ah,” Damon says venom in his voice. “So this isn’t about Elena. It’s about Katherine.”

Stefan’s green eyes go wide, “no.” He turns back in his seat to look out his window, analyzing the boarding house.

“Elena is one my closest friends from growing up,” he murmurs. “She doesn’t deserve this from you. Not when she looks so uncannily like ‘her’.”

Stefan was still terrified to invoke Katherine’s name, always steering clear of it. She was permanently the only her they ever discussed.

Damon’s blood is boiling, he hates when his brother plays these cards. He is jealous, some part of trying to claim Elena as his own. At the thought his grip tightens on the wheel again, not knowing if his traitorous brain meant him or Stefan.

“I can do as I please brother,” his voice is low. A warning.

Stefan scoffs, “she isn’t a toy Damon. She’s a girl.”

“Elena is a woman who can make her own choices. She doesn’t need you deciding for her.” Damon gives his brother a hard look eyes burning.

“You’re not in a place to build a relationship. Neither is she, her parents just died.” He says scowling.

“Who said I want a relationship?” Damon spits feeling his defense mechanisms turning. “She’d be a nice fuck. And since you like her so much. I don’t care if you lick up my scraps.” He slams the car door shut, signaling the end of the conversation. 

His stomach churns, the vile words that came out of his mouth were in no way something he meant. But Stefan would believe them. Maybe even stop bothering him about Elena. It might even make his problems go away, if Stefan shared his outburst with the whole town. She would steer clear of him then. No more Elena, no more distraction.

He steels his shoulders when he sees the Sheriffs car parked in front of the building.

Sheriff Liz Forbes waits on his porch, her hands resting on her hips. Drawing his attention to her gun.

“Damon,” she greets coolly.

“Liz,” he smirks. The softness of her curls and smile making the anger fall of his shoulders. His spat with Stefan all but forgotten.

His little brother takes tentative steps behind him, worry evident in his face. He must remember the night Liz had showed up and all but told Giuseppe he had to leave town.

Damon spreads his arms wide and the older woman melts into his embrace. Much to Stefan’s shock, if his expression was anything to go by.

“You’ll catch flies Stef,” Damon teases.

“Be nice,” Liz scolds. It isn’t very intimidating as her head barely comes up to Damon’s jaw.

He releases the sheriff taking a step backwards. “It’s been too long Liz.”

She smiles up at him, “sorry to break it to you but I’m here on business.”

Damon winks, “we can’t mix some pleasure in there?”

“St. John has a new lead.” Her eyes dart to Stefan, asking if he’s in the loop.

Damon shakes his head, “hey Stefan, go do your homework.”

His little brother shoots him a glare, before shouldering past. Damon knows he’ll get an earful later. But the last thing they need is to include a high schooler in the game they are about to play.

No, Damon needs as little stake in this ordeal as possible. They have to maintain professional detachment, something Liz already doubts from him. Seeing as it’s all tied back to Katherine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enzo discusses the drug situation in Mystic Falls.  
> Elena has a familiar face, one reminiscent of someone else.

Enzo smiles wide as they open the door, matching scowls on their faces.

“Cheer up mates,” he says striding past them. Liz and Damon could be eerily similar, the blonde woman only a steadier calmer version. Their uncomfortable ticks and thought processes always in sink. He had determined that is why they needed him, the only investigator in all of Mystic Falls that could reframe their information.

“I’m sure Liz told you about the Lockwood’s,” he drawls poring himself a brandy. 

Damon grunts beginning to pace in front of the fireplace. Everything about him was nervous energy, that meant he had a bad day.

How quickly it had taken Enzo to become accustomed to Damon’s moods was astounding. Within the time frame of a week he could read the man better than Stefan Salvatore. The boys name causing him to grunt as he downs his drink.

Pouring another one he looks up at Liz. “So anything new on your front?”

“Carol Lockwood might be willing to squeal. I don’t think she wants her son getting involved.” She is watching Damon pace, his nervous energy making her fingers twitch.

Enzo raises an eyebrow, “how old is he?”

“Eighteen,” she says. “He’s in my daughters class.”

Enzo nods, watching Damon pass a hand through his hair.

“Caroline is a force of nature,” he says recalling the stories Bonnie had recited over the summer.

“You’ve met?” Damon asks eyes narrowed. “I thought your cabin dinner scheme wasn’t until Saturday.”

“It’s not,” Enzo rolls his eyes. “Bonnie talks you know.”

“Oh I thought she only stared into a crystal ball,” Damon says jokingly. “Maybe smoked a little.”

“You two behave,” Liz scolds. “And tell me you haven’t been lurking around the high school. I don’t need to be answering pedophile calls in the middle of this mess.”

“Just picked up my brother,” Damon defends. “I barely even flirted.”

Liz scowls at him, “how do you guys know Bonnie Bennett?”

“Her and Enzo are banging,” Damon says a smirk on his face as he watches Enzo spit brandy.

“What?!” Liz looks between them wide eyed. Not sure what to believe.

“We are merely getting to know each other,” Enzo smoothed over. “We met over the summer while I was at the Grill.”

Liz starts to pace, “oh my.”

“His intentions are pure,” Damon says wiggling his eyebrows.

Enzo shoots him a glare, “at least I didn’t romance Caroline to grill her about the founding families.”

Liz’s eyes narrow, “you what?” It comes out between gritted teeth.

“Relax,” Damon says reverting to his responsible tone. “I bought her meal and asked her a few questions. No flirting. Except to make that Gilbert girl jealous.”

“Elena?” The sheriffs voice is exhausted, like she had just stopped running. “You need to watch what you do Damon. She isn’t Katherine.”

This makes Enzo’s ears perk up, the immediate association making him wonder who this Gilbert girl was.

“I know,” Damon says rolling his eyes. “It’s a bit of harmless fun.”

Enzo recognizes the strain in his friends face. It’s enough warning for him to jump back in the conversation and redirect. “Crystal Meth seems to be what they are creating. Their chemist has apparently made a particularly strong batch.”

“Mayor Lockwood has always been one to take his drinks strong,” Liz mutters.

“So am I,” Damon quips, “but you don’t see me snorting drugs.”

“Didn’t Katherine have you shooting up?” Liz argues her stance still stiff.

“Ecstasy doesn’t count, neither does that crap she brought from Russia.” He snaps, any warmth having escaped his tone. “I was never hooked anyways.”

Enzo watches his friends face, determining what to say next. He knows Damon had been trying to get Katherine off the drugs, just wanting to spend time with her. His mission falling through when he caught her shooting his brother up. Seventeen year old Stefan had six months of rehab before he could get clean again. According to Damon all it took was seeing the bitch inject his brother with the crap.

“So if that’s all we got, why not go get our new office set up?” He knows the reminder that Damon will have a place will lighten the mood.

His friend fakes a smile, “alright. Fell needs me to finish up the paperwork anyways. He’ll be handing over all the keys and the safe code.”

“Well at least our new offices will have a stocked kitchen,” Enzo drawls.

“And a bathroom,” Damon adds. “Running downstairs to that herb shop in New York was getting exhausting.”

“Just cause you banged the shop girl,” Enzo says.

“Who could blame me?”

Enzo is already helping himself to the offer of free drinks while Damon signs the last of the paperwork. The blond teen serving him watching the other men’s interactions.

“You know him?” He asks voice gruff.

Enzo smirks, “he’s my mate.”

“They aren’t having sex if that’s what you’re asking,” comes a sweet voice from behind him.

Enzo turns smirking, “imagine running into you love.” He makes sure to drawl.

Bonnie smiles brightly pulling him into a hug. “Enzo this is my friend Elena.” She says motioning to the skinny brunette standing nearby.

She waves, her dark brown eyes shockingly familiar. So Liz was right, Damon had a type.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a twin?” He asks, “you look eerily familiar.”

Elena gives him a tight smile, “I’ve got that a lot recently. But no.”

Enzo squints his eyes, “adopted?”

Bonnie elbows him in the side, “how about we don’t play twenty questions.”

“Sorry love,” he places a kiss to the top of her head. “Elena just looks a lot like a girl I thought I put behind me.”

“An ex?” She asks pulling slightly away. Her dark eyes scanning his face.

“No love. More like a cold case,” he says looking down at her. “Now would you girls like a drink? I’ve got free drinks for life here.”

“No one said that,” Damon warns from across the bar. Apparently Elena’s presence had been more pressing than his paperwork.

“Don’t you have things to sign?” Enzo rolls his eyes.

“All done,” he says eyes trained on Enzo’s arm possessivly wrapped around Bonnie. “You three up for some pool and shots? On me of course.”

Enzo knows it’s a bad idea, especially judging from the way Damon’s eyes are burning holes into Elena. “Only if Bonnie wants,” he says looking at the face of the beautiful girl leaned against him.

“If Damon’s buying,” she gets in her tip toes kissing his cheek. “I would love to break his bank. This stoner bitch can get hella drunk.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Elena bond.  
> They decide on what they want to become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has always bugged me that Enzo was revealed to part of the St. John family. Only from the point of reference that I was a big Moonlight fan, hence the private investigator choice.  
> It always bugged me that their could have been more to the whole reveal. Since Moonlight ended with a search for a vampire cure, one that was scientifically engineered instead of magically created.

He knows it’s a bad idea, the moment it comes from his mouth. It doesn’t help that Enzo seems to have already caught on as well. Elena really could be Katherine’s sister, the similarities in facial structure and coloring enough to throw a man of science to an early grave.

Her laugh is infectious, stirring something deep inside of Damon that hadn’t moved in a long time. She takes another shot waggling her eyebrows at him, noticing his gaze. He knows he should stop staring. But she was wearing a shirt skirt and tank top, a terrible combination for pool. Her ass curves nicely every time she lines up to take a shot.

Bonnie hits him in the head with her stick, “watch where you put your eyes! That’s my friend.” 

Damon rolls his eyes, “you going to hit every guy in this room? Cause I can guarantee they are all looking.”

Enzo shoots him a glare. He just smirks at his friend and downs another shot. Bonnie and Enzo were competing on the other table, close enough for them to keep an eye on Damon. Or so Bonnie had slurred.

“So Salvatore,” Elena says with a smirk. “How are you going to win?”

She is ahead after all, he just smirks at her leaning in close. “I’m going to get you so drunk you can’t see straight.”

She throws her head back and laughs, the curve of her neck making him want to kiss along it. “I’m not that easy.” She almost whispers, “I can’t get drunk.” She slurrs.

He raises and eyebrow wrapping an arm around her waist. “Oh yeah?”

“Yep,” she says popping her ‘p’.

He smiles pressing his face up against her neck, back pressed to his front. “I think you are wasted.” With that he releases her taking hold of her arm. “I think we should get you home.”

Bonnie looks up sending him a glare, making Damon roll his eyes. “We should.” He repeats making the tension slightly relieve from her shoulders. “I’d never dream of escorting a beautiful drunk woman home alone. Not why her best friend is around.” He practically coos into her ear. Making Elena shiver, it’s enough to drive him wild. He wants her bad. He tries to put a cap on that thought, before he gets a hard on in the middle of the grill.

Elena smiles up at him seductively, “if she my best friend she’d let you.”

It’s heavy, everything in his body screams for him to take her outside. To have her against the wall, but he grits his teeth. She doesn’t need this. Him. He’s screwed up and probably only wants her cause of Katherine. That bitch is screwing up his life even in the grave.

“Sorry baby,” he says pulling her against his side. “Not tonight.” He hopes it’s flirty enough to get him a shot once she isn’t drunk, once he knows it’s her not Katherine. He mentally kicks himself that could take years to figure out. Katherine had him royally screwed over, everything was about her especially if it wasn’t. Her hooks and strings are still stuck in his skin, and if tonight was any indication Elena could accidentally pull at them. Turning him into her puppet.

“Let’s go then,” Enzo drawls. Bonnie is practically glued to his side as they walk out the door.

“Shall we?” Damon asks looping his arm around the girls waist. “We wouldn’t want you stumbling out, the sheriff might notice you’re drunk.” The excuse sounds good to his ears but Elena rolls her eyes.

“Just an excuse,” she whispers. Her head is leaned against his shoulder as they walk through the cold air. Her body warmth comforting.

He feels bad once he remembers it’s a school night. She will wake up hungover to face a Wednesday, arguably the worst day of the week, but still.

They walk ten feet behind the couple, who keep giggling and kissing. Watching Enzo act like a live sick teenager brings a smile to his face. “He loves her you know.” He doesn’t know who he says it for.

But Elena just nods her head, “she loves him too.”

He is relieved to hear it, even though there is no reason he should trust her. Not only is she practically a stranger, but she’s also eighteen she probably never felt an all consuming love.

“I want it you know,” she mumbles burying her face into his shoulder.

“What?” He asks holding her tighter to him.

“Passion, adventure, love,” she waves her hand in the air was if to enunciate. “All of it.” She stops walking, making him pause beside her.

“Have you ever been in love?” Her eyes are big as she looks up at him. They are mere inches away, he could kiss her and make her forget everything. He can feel the heat building in his body, desire burning him to the core.

“Once,” he says their breath mixing in the cold air.

“Oh,” she says almost too low for him to hear. “What was it like?”

“Everything I ever dreamed and more,” his voice is gruff throat scratchy. “But she didn’t love me back.”

“I’m sorry,” Elena says looking up at him.

“No need, she died a while back.” He keeps his eyes focused on hers, the moment intense.

Her lip quivers, like she almost said something more, before she bites it. Her eyes darting to the side. “Damon, I...”

She doesn’t finish what she says, because he pulls her mouth to his. The kiss burns through his entire body, lighting him on fire.

She turns to dough in his hands, allowing him to meld her to his body. He leans over her claiming her body as his, devouring her mouth.

Her lips part allowing his tongue entrance, a moan escaping her when they meet. His hands roam her body pulling her closer to him. Their hot cores meeting, she shifts her hips to rub against the bulge in his pants causing him to groan. She tastes like honey and sunlight. Nothing like Katherine who had tasted bitter like tea. 

The thought is enough to bring him back to his senses. He is currently ravaging a teenagers body in the middle of the town square. Where anyone could see. While contemplating how she is different than his ex-fiancée.

He pulls his mouth an inch away from hers, her breath comes out in short puffs. “Sorry... I can’t Elena.” He says through gritted teeth. Untangling their bodies.

Her brows are furrowed, “what?” It’s soft, her confusion evident.

He tilts his head back to look at the sky, unable to look at her bright red lips and glassy eyes. “You look like her.”

She puts a hand in his cheek turning his face to look at her. “Like who?”

“Katherine,” it comes out on a wisp of breath. “The girl who broke my heart.”

Her face falls, “oh.” He can see a wall go down over her face, her protection being set up.

He reaches out and strokes her cheek, “I want you Elena.”

Her eyes widen and look up at him again.

“I just don’t know how much of it is because of her.” His voice is soft, he can feel his chest tightening. 

She bites her lip, crushing something down inside her. She offers him another soft smile, “well once you know I’ll be here.” It’s an offer, she telling him to get his crap together and come back.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever know,” he says.

She smiles again stroking his cheek, “it’s okay. I’ve waited a long time, I can wait for a definite no. Until then friends?”

She’s giving him an offer he can’t refuse. Being near Elena will be like taking drugs, he won’t be able to get enough. But it might sate him so he doesn’t do something he’ll regret. And he’s already to far gone, only one taste of her and he was hooked.

“Whatever you want Elena.”

She smiles, not aware of the strings wrapped precariously around her fingers.

“Walk me home,” the tug in his flesh is almost painful as he wraps his arms around her again. She would be the death of him.


End file.
